


More Than a Four Letter Word Part 2

by Kateera



Series: All In a Summer [16]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, mother knows best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: After their first big fight, Oswald is miserable and Jim is miserable and Gertrud shares some words of wisdom.





	More Than a Four Letter Word Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Enough angst, am I right? Here's the conclusion of the "big fight" and I hope it makes up for the slight detour from fluffy goodness.  
> This is for the prompt, Flip Flops.  
> Thanks so much to [thekeyholder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyholder) for being my amazing beta, any other mistakes are all my own.
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://kateera.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/kateera_) to say hi or to hit that kofi link if you love what I'm doing! (I worship the caffeine gods).

Sleep eluded him. Tossing and turning on his mattress, Oswald replayed the fight in his head and the sight of Jim’s crestfallen face haunted him whenever he closed his eyes. 

 

_ Why couldn’t he understand? _

 

Tears fell onto his pillow and he burrowed deeper into his blankets, cold despite the warm nights. Without his normal goodnight text from Jim, the world felt strange and bleak, like all his happiness had been sucked away. In the wee hours of the morning, he finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep on his tear-stained pillow _.  _

 

*****

 

Morning brought a headache and the strange sense of impending doom. His memories came rushing back and he clasped his hand over his mouth, unable to stop a small sob from escaping as he relived Jim's leaving. 

 

His mother stepped into his room and shut the door behind him. “My sweet boy, what's wrong?”

 

The gentle tone to his mother’s voice broke his resolve and Oswald sobbed into his hand, shaking at the flood of emotional pain. Gertrud sat on the bed and pulled him close, pressing kisses to his head and petting his hair. 

 

“Hush, it’s alright. What happened?” Her voice stayed low and soothing and Oswald swallowed hard, trying to gain control over his breakdown. 

 

“It’s Jim.” Pressing his lips together, Oswald pushed down another wave of tears. “We had a fight. He left.”

 

Gertrud tipped his head up with a finger under his chin. “My poor boy. And you don’t think he will be back?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Oswald said, resting against his mother’s side. “I told him to get out.” He looked up at her with worry. “He wanted me to leave you.”

 

Gertrud clicked her tongue and held him close. “Of course, he did. My darling, he cares about you.” Her eyes drifted to his black eye. “I’m very sorry, Oswald.”

 

He took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. “I forgive you, remember? Besides, I won in the end.”

 

“You shouldn’t have to be so strong,” Gertrud said with a sniff. “It’s not your job to take care of me, you know.”

 

Oswald swallowed back his sarcasm and nodded politely. “Yes, mother.” 

 

His answer earned him a push and he grinned, before the reminder of Jim sobered his mood and he pulled his knees to his chest. “What about Jim?”

 

“Do you want him back?”

 

“Of course. It’s not his fault that he doesn’t understand.” Oswald turned to face his mother. “And I didn’t even try to explain.”

 

Gertrud sighed and smoothed down his hair. “Then go work it out. It’s a fight, not an end. Unless you want it to be.”

 

Oswald nodded and hugged her tight. “Thanks, mom.”

 

Gertrud kissed his cheek and left the room and Oswald got out of bed with determination. A pair of Jim’s flip flops by his door offered the perfect excuse for Oswald to go visiting and he would try to make his explanations and hope for the best. 

 

_ I can’t lose him, not like this. I love him. _

 

Throwing on clothes and grabbing his bag, Oswald stuffed the flip flops into the main pocket and headed to the kitchen. Swiping a piece of toast from the counter, he gave a quick kiss to Gertrud's cheek and headed out the door.

 

*****

 

He arrived at Jim’s place with his heart beating fast and a lump in his throat. The house looked intimidating now that he didn’t feel invited and Oswald paused on the porch, working up the courage to ring the doorbell. Before he could hit the button, the door swung open and Jim stared at him in disbelief. 

 

“Hi,” Oswald said, his hands fumbling for his bag as he remembered his ‘reason’ for coming. “Um, you left these at my house.” He pulled out Jim’s flip flops and held them out. “Here.”

 

Jim looked at the flimsy sandals and back at Oswald before nodding, taking the flip flops and placing them inside the door. He stood and threw himself into Oswald’s arms. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Jim said, burying his face in Oswald’s shoulder. “Please don’t hate me.”

 

Wrapping his arms around Jim, Oswald gave in to his bottled emotions and burst into tears. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t try, I didn’t even try to explain. I just kicked you, kicked you out and it’s not what you thought.”

 

“No, I’m sorry. I wasn’t even listening-” Jim stopped talking as Oswald pressed a finger against his lips. 

 

“Will you listen now?” Oswals asked between shuddering breaths. 

 

Jim nodded, keeping his lips pinched together, and pulled Oswald into the house. They worked their way in silence to Jim’s bedroom and Oswald took a seat on the bed, shuffling over when Jim moved to sit next to him. 

 

Oswald breathed deep, calming his nerves and putting his thoughts in order. “My mom gets attacks sometimes, due to drug use when she was younger, or so the doctors told me. They don’t last long and they aren’t violent usually. It’s like her mind reverts back to a time before I was born and she acts in that manner.” Oswald looked down at his hands and twisted his fingers together. “The first time she actually got violent, I did what you thought I should do. I checked her into a clinic, figuring that they could deal with her better than I could.” 

 

Jim grabbed his hand and squeezed. “I’m sorry I said that.”

 

Giving him a small smile, Oswald patted his hand. “Thank you. I know you meant it for the best. The place I took her, they were awful to their residents. They kept saying mom wasn’t ready for visitors and by the time I could get in to see her...” Oswald took another deep breath. “It was awful and I knew I had to get her out. That was the first favor I ever asked for from Mr. Gilzean. He’s got a soft spot for mothers and he helped me get her out and back into her old apartment.”

 

His voice felt raw and he swallowed hard, focusing on his hand in Jim’s and not on the painful memories. “I’ve got a stash of sedatives for her if she gets too agitated and I was trying to give it to her when she elbowed me in the eye.”

 

Looking Jim in the eye, Oswald grabbed both his hands and brought them to his cheek. “She’s not mean or abusive, she’s sick and I’m taking care of her because I love her, you understand?”

 

Jim nodded and cupped Oswald’s face in his hands. “I do and I get it.” He shrugged and ducked his head. “It’s not like my mom is the picture of health. I’m so sorry for being a dick yesterday.”

 

“I wasn’t any better.” Oswald brushed his lips over Jim’s palm. “My temper gets the best of me sometimes.”

 

Silence fell over the room as they stared at each other and Oswald didn’t want to blink for fear that he’d miss something. 

 

At last, Jim dropped his hands and smiled. “So, our first fight, huh?”

 

Oswald smiled back. “Yeah. I hated it, how ‘bout you?”

 

“Not a fan,” Jim said, leaning in and brushing his nose against Oswald’s. “I’m a fan of the making up part, though.”

 

Grinning wide, Oswald threw his arms around Jim and pulled himself onto his lap. “Show me.”

 

Jim growled and captured his lips in a sweet, slow kiss. Oswald ran his hands from Jim’s back, up into his hair, and massaged his scalp as they kissed and held each other. The feel of Jim surrounding him after a night of feeling so alone was intoxicating and Oswald felt drunk on the bright warmth of Jim’s affections. Coming up for air, Oswald moved his lips to Jim’s ear, nibbling and licking at the sensitive skin. 

 

“I love you,” Jim said in a rush, his arms holding Oswald tight.

 

Oswald froze, his brain skipping like a scratched cd as he turned to look at Jim. “You love me?”

 

Jim nodded, fear lurking behind his eyes as he spoke. “Yeah, I do. I was going to tell you yesterday, but it didn’t happen and then we fought and I wanted to say it before anything else happened, because it doesn’t have to be the perfect time and you deserve to hear it even it you don’t want to say it back which is completely fine. I wouldn’t want to make you feel like you-”

 

“I love you too,” Oswald said, interrupting Jim’s rambling before he talked himself hoarse. 

 

“You-you do?” The look of disbelief on Jim’s face sent an ache through Oswald’s chest.

 

“Yes, silly boy.” Oswald pressed a light kiss to his lips and smiled. “I think I’ve loved you since we threw rotten food at a pack of bullies.”

 

A breathtaking smile stretched across Jim’s face and then they were kissing again, Jim turning them over so he could lie across Oswald and press kisses to his neck and shoulders. A hot aching throb started in Oswald’s lower stomach and he moaned against Jim’s neck.

 

“Okay?” Jim asked, his hands moving to pull up Oswald’s shirt. 

 

Oswald nodded, then shook his head, his stomach fluttering with desire and anxiety. He wanted to keep going, it was obvious Jim wanted to as well, but he couldn’t stop the fear of being seen surging through his mind. 

 

Jim rolled off of him and rested on his side with his hand holding up his head. His other hand traced lazy patterns over Oswald’s arm. Feeling sick and guilty, Oswald turned and faced him, taking up the same position and looking down at the space between them.

 

“I’m sorry,” Oswald said, not knowing what he could say to make this awful feeling disappear. 

 

Jim ran his hand up his arm and through Oswald’s hair. “Don’t be sorry. I’m never going to push you into something you don’t want to do, okay?”

 

“I want to,” Oswald started, his mind floundering as he searched for a way to describe his panic. “I just start to panic and, and I can’t make it stop.”

 

“And until you can, I’ll be very happy to keep kissing you until you can’t see straight,” Jim said, smirking as he tugged lightly on Oswald’s hair. 

 

“That might take a while,” Oswald said, leaning close. “I still have perfect vision.”

 

Jim licked his lips and moved closer, sliding his hand down to swipe it across Oswald’s bottom lip. “Not for long.”

 

Oswald sighed as their lips came together, closing his eyes as Jim’s tongue swiped over the seam of his mouth. As the kiss deepened, the panic washed away and Oswald basked in the knowledge that he was loved and wanted, and that someday, he’d give Jim exactly what he craved.


End file.
